1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a feeder of continuous documents for a copy machine which feeds continuous documents one by one to a platen of the copy machine by sensing light from a scanner of copy machine.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown an example of conventional feeders of continuous documents for copy machines. In the feeder, continuous documents which are continuous papers printed by a printer of a computer are placed on a upper frame 201 of the feeder. The first document of the placed continuous documents is inserted between an extension 203 of a cover 202 and an extension 204 of the upper frame 201 and then conveyed along a travelling path defined between a lower frame 205 and a platen of copy machine so that it is engaged with a tractor 206. Thereafter, when the copy machine is turn on, the continuous documents are travelled on the platen of copy machine at the same speed as copying speed.
However, the known feeder has disadvantages that during feeding, the documents placed on the upper frame 1 may be disheveled, that it is difficult to convey documents due to friction and static electricity generated between the travelling documents and parts of the feeders being in contact with the travelling documents on the travelling path, and that the elliptical tractor does not have sufficient force to draw the documents, so that feeding of the documents may be interrupted.